User talk:Dazra/buildarchive/Build:W/E The Deep Soloer
Rate-a-build Please rate {Deleted Link}. It is not mandatory to explain your rating and testing is optional, though it is preferable. Also, please '''take note of where a build is designed to be used' before voting.'' The build functions as intended, equally or better than other builds (Favored): #Because it can :) You can get some pretty nice zodiacs, which is more than can be said for the assassin topk build we favoured ;p — Skuld 12:50, 23 January 2007 (CST) #''Works. --Swift Thief 08:46, 7 February 2007 (CST)'' #'works. #I GOT MY FIRST ZODIAC SWORD! *dance* --Llednar 16:10, 10 February 2007 (CST) #Tested 4 tiems, after getting used to build, worked rather well. Ferdoc 01:49, 18 February 2007 (CST) #It works! I got past the first room then died, unfortunately all i got was some gold and a blue composite bow, but it works! (Favored MUCHO) '''The build functions as intended, but other builds with the same professions do it better (Unfavored):' The build does not fulfil its designated role at all (Unfavored): #My comment below. Defiant Elements 22:51, 16 January 2007 (CST) #Show me the money! NightAngel 12:46, 23 January 2007 (CST) # --[[User:Sigm@|'SigmA']] 13:29, 20 February 2007 (CST) #I heard that someone have a solo build for Deep who can solo ALL chambers of the deep.. I was: OMG ??? REALLY ?? I'm the newbest warrior of the world and I hate all melee (sin+derv+war), I tried this build with the warrior of my friend... and that just show me how a warrior is bad for solo farming... RANGER FTW... and Deep = 9man minimum please. --Benoit flageol 23:20, 27 February 2007 (CST) #:9 minimum? GEt some good people and use six. :)--71.246.252.83 16:04, 5 March 2007 (CST) #::How does you or your friends inability to play a difficult build make an entire class useless? 204.52.179.199 16:21, 12 March 2007 (CDT) #:::Let me point you to UW Solo, where with a bit of effort and practice you can make 80k an hour. If warriors can't farm anything, why is it that around a fifth of builds is warriors? (Those are all favored, too.) --Armond Warblade (talk) 09:41, 13 March 2007 (CDT) Discussion Does this just solo the first room? How far can it get? Btw generally you don't give credit for builds on GuildWiki. -- arth 02:19, 14 December 2006 (CST) :Credits removed. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 18:43, 5 January 2007 (CST) I couldn't seem to pull the Darkened and Rippers apart but you can use walls to block the spirits and wands.Teutonic Paladin 18:00, 6 January 2007 (CST) What's the point of soloing the first room? I seriously doubt you can get far with this. Show me a video of you killing kanaxai all by yourself and I'll give you 500k, free and clear ;) NightAngel 22:48, 9 January 2007 (CST) The challenge. Not everything has to yield immense amounts of profit. HERESY! Profit Moves the World!!!! NightAngel 09:59, 11 January 2007 (CST) Unfortunately, for farming builds, profit is indeed half of what makes a good farming build (the other half being consistency). While the challenge is certainly nice, you don't favor a farming build that can't really farm. Defiant Elements 00:23, 14 January 2007 (CST) :Well, I guess that if you want a lot of xp, it'd work. If it doesn't belong in farming, maybe PvE? ~ Pae 23:49, 6 February 2007 (CST) Yes, some do. XD Haha! Pestilence 23:29, 16 January 2007 (CST) wtf, i cant kill anything. shadows refuge F-s everything how the F--- someone please explain this to me the supid build discription is so vege. Can't get anywhere with this How are you supposed to make sure dolyak is always on? With 8+1 points in strength, it's only good for 15 out of 20 seconds. You need str of 15 to get dolyak up to always-on. I'm not very good, but (using a longbow) I couldn't pull the first two Ripper carp without the other Irukandji joining in. Even though I kept them all out of aggro, they act like one mob of 4. And with them blinding me, the rippers heal faster than I can damage them. Six runs, nothing killed, nothing gained. Gale It seems to me that, especially with the most recent update, Gale is an expensive Knockdown for what it gives (no damage, and exhaustion on top). Wouldn't Bane Signet, Shock, and Iron Palm all be better? Zerris 18:09, 13 February 2007 (CST) :Bane Signet could be good now (agh, must go shoot myself for saying that!). Iron Palm needs a hex or condition primer and you don't have the space for it. Shock is always nice. I've not used the build (I want to though...), so I'm not sure - would Whirlwind work well here? --Armond Warblade (talk) 00:02, 26 February 2007 (CST)